Meowth's monster match making
by XxRosexX
Summary: Rocketshippiness! . Jessie and James have a confusing relationship, and the only thing to link them together is...Meowth? Can he save their already plummeting emotions before its too late?
1. Default Chapter

Rocketshippy fic. You don't like that, don't read it. . I'm not gonna give much away about the plot…just read it! And please R&R, hugs and kisses to ya'll .

It's so obvious, its irritating. I may only be a cat to them, and I'm not that clear on human emotions, but I do **see **everything. I watch James steal quick glances at Jessie across the flickering flames of the fire when we set up camp at night, a split second glance and he's staring at the floor again, but I see it. I watch Jessie, gaze at him occasionally in almost sympathy and affection, but she hides it with a fiery temper and sharp words. I sighed, and wrapped my curly tail around my body as I settled down at the bottom of Jessie's camp bed, yawning widely. Jim is still up, poking the fire with a stick, and as soon as it began to burn, tossing it into the licks of flame, watching as it engulfed the wood object. I switched my sharp eyes to the long strands of crimson fluttering over Jessie's pillow, her long hair out of its original style for the night. She's pretending she's asleep, but she's not really. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for a while, waiting until James kicked mud over the fire and made his way to the navy sleeping bag. The darkness swirled around me, the branches making strange clicking noises as they touched together, fragile, and the leaves rustling. I felt uncomfortable. I knew nothing was there, and I wasn't usually a scardey-cat (literally) when it came to darkness. However, I hopped up and scampered up the bed to Jessie's head, and as I suspected, her sapphire blue eyes snapped open, staring at me, before she reluctantly outstretched her arms and I snuggled down beside her, feeling James's eyes boring into my back. He was alone. Sighing, I wrapped Jessie's scarlet hair around me and fell into a deep slumber.

Cracking my eyes open, the warm yellow sunlight flooded over our motionless forms. I sat up, and looked at Jimmy, he was laying on his back, snoring a little, one arm hanging out of the sleeping bag and as per usual the one violet section of hair across his face. I began to de-tangle myself from Jessie's mass of honey coloured locks and she began to mumble as I finally broke free and she sat up abruptly.

"Hello."

I said,' matter of factly. Jessie watched me cautiously, before grabbing her hairbrush and proceeding to scrape had hair away from her face and throw on about 5 canfuls of hair spray. James was still asleep. I pattered over and dived into his bag, rifling around until I found his 'secret' stash of doughnuts, although both Jess and I knew about it, only he didn't know we knew, which kind of spoilt it. I tucked in ravenously but apon hearing Jim stirring leapt out and sat on his bed innocently. Emerald green eyes opened towards the fresh pale blue sky, as he sat up, rubbing his head and yawning, he turned towards me.

"Hello."

I repeated, matter of factly. He looked at me cautiously, and inside I smirked, detective Meowth in taking their extremely similar reactions to my statement. It was too perfect. James swung his legs out of bed before replying in a muffly sort of tone,

"Hello, Meowth, Jess."

Jessie smiled and stood up before folding back the bedding and rolling the sleeping bag up and stuffing it into the tiny casing. How comes you can never get sleeping bags back in their original case anyway? Anyway, she flicked back her neatly styled hair and transferred her gaze to a weary looking James before retorting,

"Oh, so you decided to join us did you?"

She's joking though, I can see the way her wicked eyes glint as she speaks and the corners of her lips a tiny smirk. He knows too. He collapsed back amongst the sheets and looked up at the trees before replying,

"Yes."

I began piling the items into the balloon as they spoke, as I knew that if I dared look at their light flirting I would blurt out my opinion, which would follow with a paper fan smacked around my head. It was best to keep my mouth shut. James finally got up, only to sit down again, as we all sat on the dusty ground to figure out yet another plan to capture the electric mouse. I climbed up onto James's' head which he didn't object to for about the first time ever, and after about an hour of talking we decided to just turn up and see what happened. Its not like any other plan would be much better anyway. Leaving the balloon in a reasonably secretive area we started to walk off into the woods to find the place that the twerps had slept the night before, I lead the way to leave the two lovebirds to their privacy. I so need to make them admit it to each other; their stupid little hints are just to irritating to deal with for much longer. Jessie slid her hand through the crook of her partner's arm to form a linking shape as they walked, almost as though he was her property to anyone who might be walking through the woods at 8.00 in the morning, and maybe also to lock him to her to prevent him doing anything stupid. Or there might be other reasons…I chuckled to myself, which Jessie frowned apon but didn't say anything. She was in a relatively placid mood this morning.

After we had been trudging along for a couple of hours, James finally moaned,

"I'm thirsty."

Jessie sighed and lifted up her water bottle. It was empty. Cursing, she threw it into the foliage before turning towards him and replying,

"Me too. Meowth, find some water."

I think I maybe should have kept the comment I made for myself.

"Jesus, what did your last slave die of?"

An evil scowl flitted over Jessie's face, and she released herself from James for a split second, to smack me on the face with her hair, before turning and linking arms again, James just watching, in a sort of bored way. I held my aching skull before stumbling away, muttering assorted oaths and swearing revenge on Jessie that I knew wouldn't happen. Luckily there was a stream not too far, and after I'd called over the human members of team rocket we began to drink and relax a little.

"You know, I could do with a vacation."

Jessie commented, as she stretched and leant against a nearby tree, crossing one leg lazily over the other. James watched her before replying,

"Yeah…me too. No more wandering through acres of wood for no reason."

"We do have a reason braniac. To capture pikachu…remember?"

I commented, watching James's' blank face twist into confusion as he replied,

"Well we can hardly call it a mission. How long have we been after that brat now? Two, three years?"

Jessie nodded in agreement, and James wandered over before sitting down and leaning against the same tree, closing his eyes. I, watched. It was amusing, watching their little tiffs. Exciting. Slowly, I watched all the emotion leave my scarlet haired friend as she fell into a light nap, and soon after James followed her example. Perfect. I smirked and tiptoed away into the long blades of grass. Time, for action.


	2. Candles

**Okay. Thank you SO much banshee girl for your opinions! . I totally agree with you**! X

After I had tottered away a few metres into the woodland, I stopped to think. Now all I needed was a plan to finally get them to admit their feelings. Yes, to be fair I really had no idea what to do at all. Mistletoe did cross my mind, but there were a few problems about that, 1. Mistletoe is a Christmas tradition. 2. Jessie would knock me from here to next week, and 3. Where would I get it? I sighed. Usually Jim was the one who came up with plans of action, not that they were much good, but at least he had imagination. A vacation, like Jessie had suggested? But we couldn't just abandon the mission…Ah! Would that work? I mused silently to myself, allowing one of my paws to caress the glinting coin on my forehead. Somehow I could figure out a way to trap the twerps, and then steal pikachu. Then, tell them I'd give the electric mouse back if they gave me an idea to get Jessie and James together. When they think of one, I just scamper away and give pikachu to the boss. Perfect!

After I had thought a while, I realized that there were a lot of 'ifs' about this particular plan, which I would have to overcome. If pikachu shocked me to death. If Jessie and James found out. If somehow it all went terribly wrong and those twerps sent me blasting off again. Wow. Thinking so much puts a lot of pressure on a feline's brain. I padded over to the brook and dipped a beige paw into the clear liquid, swishing it backwards and forwards absent mindedly before lying down and closing a weary eye.

"MEOWTH? Where are you?"

I heard the shriek of fury, which was Jessie's, and humbly pattered back to the clearing and made my entrance. James was tucking into an apple, being his usual quiet self, and Jessie was on her feet, a mallet already in her hand and ready to thump me one. I sighed and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the blow. It didn't come. I nervously looked up at her, and she dropped the mallet before retreating and lowering herself to the soft downy grass, laying on her back and staring up at the cloudless yonder. I was pleasantly surprised. James was obviously too.

"You feeling alright Jess?"

He smirked, throwing an apple core at my head, which I cleverly avoided before scratching him lightly across the face. Not deep enough to draw blood like usual. Jessie sighed.

"Why didn't I hit you Meowth?"

She questioned, not allowing her gaze to interlock with ours. I leapt onto James's shoulder and looked at her blank and emotionless expression, her sea blue eyes glistening as she watched the clouds travel across the firmanent, the wind distorting their shapes.

"I dunno. I'm glad you didn't. I tink it would have hurt."

I replied, to which she scowled for a second, but then once again her expression disappeared. Her tone of voice had disappeared too, kind of monotone. As though she was in some sort of trance, daydreaming.

"I'm horrible aren't I."

She said it as a statement, not as a question. James watched her, as did I, and we both retorted at the same time, but unfortunately with different answers.

"Yes."

"No."

As you probably guessed, my voice was the one that said 'yes'. Moments passed. I couldn't really remember how long it might have been, a couple of seconds, minutes, hours, I don't know. All I know, that one moment she was in a weird trance, and the next she was standing up, her normal determined expression back on her face.

"Anyway, what are we doing? Lounging around? We've got to track those twerps today."

She was normal again. Or was this a cover up, for the real person inside, which she her accidentally given both James and I a sneak preview of? I shook my head, why humans couldn't be honest and straight talking like pokémon, I didn't know. Jim still had a confused look staining his features. He tucked a strand of lavender hair behind his ear, which of course slipped out and crossed his face again, and pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah. Okay."

So, we haven't made much progress yet have we? Here we were trudging through the overgrowth again, nothing is any different. The pidgeys, taillow's and spearow's twitter in the trees as we wander past, and the soft breeze ruffles James's' hair as he wandered aimlessly along, Jessie leading the way, James behind her and me at the back. Finally, Jessie stops abruptly making James walk into her.

"Will you watch where you're going?"

She said coldly, and James didn't wilt like I expected, but crossed his arms, opened his mouth to make a retort, thought better of it, and shut it again. Sapphire blue eyes glared at him, and made me shudder just watching the olive green of his reflect in the iciness of hers, I didn't understand how he could just look straight into them without freezing, himself. Silently, the two human members of team rocket glared at each other, almost nose to nose, myself nearly falling over backwards at James's stubbornness. Finally, of course, he adverted his gaze, and Jessie, triumphant that she had won, hit him to prove her point.

"Anyway, I stopped because I can see the nearest town. Look."

She pointed a slender gloved finger towards some outlines of grey buildings in the distance and patted her scarlet locks, looking victorious. James growled quietly. She didn't see. I did.

"Oh yay, a town, I've never seen one of those before."

He said, sarcasm dripping off every word he spoke. I was flabbergasted. I'd never seen this side of James, and I almost wished I still hadn't. Jessie, looked at him, and maybe I was imagining things, but did I actually see her flinch slightly?

"For goodness sake James! I'm trying to get us to a place where maybe we can finally capture Pikachu, and all you can do is be sarcastic about it!"

She spat, raising a paper fan threateningly from her pocket, as though in warning that it could hurt a lot.

"Well maybe if you didn't just bully us all the time we would respect what you did?"

He replied, watching her intently. But his eyes have softened a little. I knew what was going to happen. He would basically start grovelling on his knees and beg her for forgiveness the moment she walked away. That's exactly what happened. It was embarrassing to watch. I sighed and scrambled up Jessie's back to sit on top of her head, observing the view. Luckily, they had forgiven each other, but both were a little on the quiet side. Eventually, we got to the town and the moment James spotted a bench basically launched himself on to it to prevent any others from doing so.

"A break! How great."

He mumbled, as Jessie sat down beside him. She dug around in her pocket and produced three coins, handing one to James, and one to me.

"Okay, we throw them into the fountain and make a wish. Come on guys. Anything in the whole world."

I flicked my penny up and watched the sun reflect on its copper surface before it sank to the bottom, its heads symbol clear through the clean water. I closed my eyes and wished. As hard as I could. I'm not going to say what it was; it might not come true if I do. Jessie closed her own eyes and flipped the coin elegantly into the sky, a satisfying 'plop' sound erupting when it hit the surface, sending delicate ripples flow along the waters edge. I think I know what she wished for. Now James. He placed it on his gloved hand, between his middle finger and his thumb, before tossing it into the cold liquid; his jade eyes squeezed shut as he wished. I smiled. Even though they argued a lot, it was nice being a part of team rocket.

After a while, we began to browse around the shops, unfortunately that was the wrong decision as it made all of us feel a bit depressed, desperate and longing, looking at all the wonderful items behind the glass windows which we couldn't afford. We could have them, of course. Breaking in. But sometimes that wasn't as satisfactory as maybe it could be. One wrong move and we'd wind up in a prison cell, and the boss wouldn't be happy when he had to bail us out. We plodded along until James suddenly snapped out of his rhythmic walking to say,

"Hey – where's Jessie?"

It didn't take long to find her. She was pressed against a candle shop, watching the flickering flames and oozing wax drip and mould softly around the beautifully carved glasses, the different scents labelled, honey and almond, watermelon, rose. The shop looked small and poky, a string of fairy lights bordering the window, and by our judgement no light inside apart from the suns rays and the candles. Jessie was in a daydream where she lived in a place that was surrounded by candles and she could hop by each one and inhale its individual fragrance. I almost felt sorry for her. It was James who was forced to break the spell.

"Come on Jess. Lets go get our pay cheques, maybe find a camping place for the night and maybe think of a plan for stealing that bloody pikachu."

Jessie sighed, her cheeks flushed a hot pink as she turned around and adjusted her mint green earrings before replying,

"Yeah, okay. Lets go."

I smiled before adding my own response,

"Meowth! That's right!"

** Hope you liked the chappie! There's more a coming . **


	3. Rain

**Blows kisses to Bansheegirl and Eeveekitty! Thank you for your comments, suggestions, etc. You are wonderful people! . Enjoy the chapter, it is dragged out a lot and I personally found that it started to get a bit boring…sigh But anyway, read and review please! **

**-**Rose

It had started to rain. The light wind blew the cold liquid over my face as I waded miserably through sticky wet mud, shielding my eyes with my paws, and watching the almost blue tinted clouds merge together, a crack of lightening splitting my thoughts. I yelped and bolted onto James's torso, quaking there, terrified. Neither of my friends were having much fun either. Jessie was shivering uncontrollably, repetitively cursing the team rocket skimpy uniform which wasn't helping her keep bodily warmth, whilst James just looked glum and depressed as he traipsed over the squishy, brown earth. Squinting, I spotted the silhouette of a small hut, and I demanded for James to quicken his pace so that I could double-check my sightings. I was right of course. The old place looked abandoned, the windows were broken, glass shattering the wet grass outside and the bare floorboards inside. The door wasn't even attached to the hinges, and it leant messily against the wooden frame, white graffiti sprayed over almost everything. Apon reaching this, Jessie climbed the few rickety stairs to the terrace and looked expectantly inside. It was deserted. She squeezed past the door and stepped inside, James following immediately. It was small. There was a green ripped sofa in one corner, a muddy thin red rug on the floor and a cobbled fireplace, ashes littering the area surrounding it.

"Its probably where tramps and pikey's come to sleep."

Jessie suggested in an attempt to reassure us, kicking her way through Kentucky fried chicken cartons and Pepsi cans to the couch, where she placed herself gingerly apon one of the arms, glaring at us.

"Oh come on. It's the best we're going to get."

She added, her neatly painted lips turned upwards in a grimace. I hesitated. She was right, I supposed. We would never be able to get back to the balloon in the current weather. Almost to prove my point, another clap of thunder echoed around the tiny shack, shaking the old wooden walls as I hid myself under James's' indigo hair. He pulled me roughly out by my curled tail and dropped me on the floor, before wandering over to Jessie and sitting beside her, whilst I sat up, rubbing my head and glaring daggers at James. I scampered over and leapt onto her lap, snuggling myself down.

"Have we got any food?"

James questioned. Typical. Jessie pulled off her sling bag and rifled through it, rolling her eyes in irritation, although I know she's hungry too.

"Umm…sausages."

She mumbled, retrieving a cold packet and slapping James across the face with them, to which both Jessie and I both started laughing. He peeled the food off of his face and stuck his nose in the air, turning away from the two of us.

"Aww sorry James."

Jess leant against him and snatched the sausages away from his gloved grasp and flipping it over to read the sell by date. James seemed to forget the previous incident in a second and soon was leaning over Jessie's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"We're going to need wood. Lucky some of us come prepared with matches."

She smirked, tugging out the small box, awaiting praise, which she didn't get. She scowled and I grinned.

"Wood?"

James queried. How stupid can you be?

"Yes."

Came Jessie's short reply as she leant down on the sodden floor in order to get some lighter from the shattered window,

"And you and Meowth are gonna get some, and set it up in that fire place there. There's no point in going outside; it will all be wet. Try and scrounge up some from that old pile over there."

She gestured vaguely towards a grey sack like object with a few logs and things inside it. I glanced at James, and he shrugged in reply, so we tottered over and began to arrange a decent enough fireplace. Jessie ripped open the packet, and sorted the sausages out between us. 15 in a packet - 5 each. She struck up the branches and watched the flames engulf each separate log until it was burning well enough. I speared my own food on a stick and held it over the fire to cook. Jessie seemed impressed by this, so we all soon were sitting there. The small meal seemed to brighten my spirits a little, so as James and Jessie collapsed back down on the ragged excuse for a sitting area, I leapt between them. A cold silence drifted around the tiny area, and when there is silence, you can hear more of the things that you don't want to. The wind whistling through the cracks in the panels on the wall, and the occasional creak of the hut rocking in its loose foundation. I shivered.

"I don't think I can stay here."

I mumbled. Staring at my fluffy sandy painted paws. I expected Jessie to smack me one and tell me how inconsiderate I was and how I didn't appreciate what I had, but to my utmost surprise she replied humbly,

"I don't like it either. But its here or in the rain."

"Well at least in the rain there is a smaller chance of some murderer sneaking through the door any second."

James answered flatly, laying his head against the sodden windowsill and gazing awkwardly up at the badly thatched roofing. Jessie hesitated and laid her head on his chest before replying,

"Well…what do you want to do?"

I nearly leapt out of my fur. Jessie was asking us what **we** wanted to do? Maybe because she didn't want to take the blame. Although she knew we wouldn't risk our lives by pointing this out. I looked at Jimmy. Neither of us were used to having options when around our bossy team member. He didn't say anything. I exhaled in sorrow and suggested weakly,

"We gots pay cheques. Is there any point in finding some hotel? We could always bail out early if we didn't want to pay."

I preoccupied myself by playing with one silky lavender strand of James's hair, which always hung loosely over his olive eyes.

"We're quite far from town. About an hour I think. Do you want to risk it Jess? The rains died down a little."

James noted, turning to glance at the pattering rain apon the shards of glass littered outside.

"Alright."

She murmured. We all stood up, James simply knocking the door down for us to trample over, as we stepped back out into the lightly spitting rain. My fur was still wet from the previous down pour, and now the icy wind made me feel even colder than before. Jessie and James clung together, which was about the only bit of amusement I'd had the whole day, so I jumped up and sat on their shoulders, between their heads, trembling from the cold. James looked cold, but reasonably all right, but Jessie had just gone as white as a sheet as though she was either about to vomit, or faint. I began to get concerned.

"Jess is you okay?"

Of course we'd been out in bad weather conditions before, but usually not for so long, and we'd have a reasonable sleeping place to look forward to, in our case a tent and cosy sleeping bags. Not this time. Blue lipped, she paused, her whole body seemingly gone past the shivering faze and now too cold to bother.

"Of…course. I have to be. I gotta take care of you two clowns right?"

She managed a half smile, but quickly resumed her stern facial expression, her jaw set and teeth clenched. James glanced at her, and awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders.

"Its okay Jess. About…10 minutes to go."

I whispered, spotting the hazy lights of offices through the pale grey mist. So, on we went. Finally, we arrived back at the town, and I watched the water fountain where we had thrown our coins only a few hours before, and then Jessie's candle shop, a couple of spiced cinnamon candles still flickering shadows. James glanced up at the nearest hotel. It seemed a bit crap from the outside, but anything was better than that hut we could have slept in. Jessie began rocking herself backwards and forth, her arms clasped across her chest as she hugged herself, sapphire blue eyes tightly shut and her now unstyled hair sticking to her face and sweeping down her shoulders like flame licked waves.

James wandered over and disappeared inside, for about 10 seconds. When he emerged, he told us that there were a few spare rooms, so we traipsed in, the weird guy with glasses at reception handed us a key, and we stumbled up the staircase and collapsed into the room. I was satisfied. There were two identical single pine beds on either side of the room, crisp white sheets folded over the mattresses and three pillows each plumped up, the carpet was the colour of red wine, and there was a small burgundy coloured beanbag in the corner. A small portable television rested on top of the chest of drawers, and apon further investigation I discovered a small white bathroom, silver taps and free bars of soap.

"This is nice."

I commented, curling up on the beanbag and swishing my tail in a rhythmic motion. Jessie nodded and locked herself in the bathroom, whilst James just sat down on the end of the bed, looking concerned. I opened one lazy eye and noticed his crest fallen expression. Cats are very good at reading little emotions you know. I sighed.

"Okay Jimmy. What's the matter now?"

I mumbled in my mother-like manner. He scowled, but his face relaxed quickly as he pondered over the words to choose as a retort.

"Do you think Jessie is okay?"

I sat up and flicked one delicate paw over the shining gold on my forehead, before preening my whiskers lightly and replying,

"Sure. Why wouldn't she be? I mean she looked cold and all. But after a bath and some pampering Jess will be just fine. She always is."

James's expression didn't faultier, and he hesitated before shaking his head.

"No Meowth, that's not what I meant. Why has she suddenly started allowing us to make the decisions? I mean one second she's normal and the next she's all floaty as though she's off in her own little world. Remember at the hut? And at the stream the other day?"

I didn't look at him. I continued to groom, eventually noting that he had collapsed backwards onto one of the beds, his legs dangling off the edge as he stared at the ceiling.

"She's going through one of her stages. She'll be fine. Give her a chance to sort it out for herself, if she doesn't, well, that's when you step in Jimmy boy."

He turned at me, jade eyes glistening as the pale lighting from the dusted bulb above reflected and I adverted my gaze swiftly.

"Why me?"

I smirked, and squinted my eyes a little. I yawned and stretched out my paws, fangs shining dully before whispering in a voice that was quiet, but clear enough for James to hear,

"I think you know why."


End file.
